In Love With Inanimate Objects
by alwayspolish1324
Summary: Tucker gets a hypnotism book off the internet. HE decides to torture Danny with it by making him fall in love with inanimate objects. What will those objets be ? read to find out!
1. Hypnosis and cheese

**A/N: THIS STORY WAS A COMPLETE RANDOM-NESS-NESS. READ ON FRESH-NESS LOVER. STILL DEDICATED TO MAJESTIC MOON!!!!! WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!**

Chapter 1 : Hypnosis and Cheese

Tucker was on Ebay when he came across a Hypnosis book. He thought of what he could torture Danny. "I can make Danny fall in love with in INANIMATE objects!!!"

Tucker said in a complete random ramble. He bought the book 20,000 dollors. All that just to torture someone.

Two week later, he got the book in the mail. " I can't wait to torture DANNY!" Tucker thought. He called Danny and told him to come over.He sat Danny in a chair and got out the magical watch of DOOM + RANDOMNESS!!!!!" YOU ARE GETTING SLEEPY" (repeat 5 times). Danny fell

asleep and thats when the toture began."FOR your first love with an inanimate objects, you will fall in love with this piece of swiss cheese!!!!

"Tucker laughed manically.HE held up the piece of cheese and Danny woke up. Danny went crazy when he saw the cheese.He was madly in

just like Tucker wanted.He started to make out wit the cheese. " I love u cheese!!!!!" Danny said.

Danny started to carry the cheese whereever he went. They went to the movies,the mall, The Nasty Burger and anywhere they could be seen together.

No one wanted to be around him and Cheese The cheese was rotten but Danny still loved it. His parents were ashamed to be seen around him when he was with the cheese. Jazz was so worried about Danny that she snuck in his room and threw away the chesse when Danny was sleeping.

Danny got up in a panic."Where's cheese? HUH ? WHERE IS MY GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!" Jazz fianlly said that she threw her away."Well, i'll just get a new cheese!"Danny said and he left. He went to the closet WAWA and bought 1 slice of swiss cheese.

Danny hugged and kissed the BRAND-NEW cheese! " I love you cheese-i-lishous." He went to the park and sat cheese on the bench right next to him. A skinny pigon flew down and ate cheese. Danny creid.

"I'm Suffering withdraw from my cheese!" Danny exclaimed. Danny's parrents took away his allowence and locked him in his room so he could not buy anymore pieces of cheese.He could not see his friend for two weeks unless he said that he was through with swiss cheese.He lied and told his parents that he would never look at cheese again. They belived him oddly enough. He ran to Sam's house and rampaged through her fridge.

She had no cheese.So, he went to Tucker's house.HE HAD CHEESE!!!! "The only wat YOU can have a piece of my cheese, is if you let me have a picture of you kissing a piece of cheese!" Tucker said slyly."SURE, as long as I have my beloved cheese." Danny implied. Tucker got the pic and posted on 

(A/N:NOT A REAL WEBSITE!) .Tucker gave him the piece of cheese like he promised. That would be the last time he would ever love swiss chese.

**A/N: WELL THIS WAS RANDOM. THE NEXT CHAPER WILL PROBALLY BE THE LETTER "D" !!!!!1**

**-ALWAYSPOLISH1324 **


	2. Danny and sam fight over the letter D

**A/N: HERE YOU GO! THIS IS THE SECOND CHAPPIE. I DONT OWN DANNY OR SAM. BUT I OWN THE VOICES IN MY HEAD! READ ON FRESH-NESS LOVERS! LMMO!!!!!!!!LMAO!!!!.**

**CHAPTER 2: DANNY AND SAM FIGHT OVER THE LETTER "D"!!!!!!**

Danny would never love cheese again. Although he would fall in love again. This time with the letter "d". Tucker sat Danny in the chair while he kidnappped Sam. Tucker was turning so evil. He got Sam and sat her in a chair right next to Danny.

Sam was furious. She screamed and screamed, but no one came. " You are geting Sleppy"(repeat 5 times). "Now my loves, you will both fall in love with the letter "D".Tucker laughs manically. He carefually cut the letter D out of a piece of paper. "Wake up, My minions" Tucker called.

" I want the letter d!" " No I Do ". Danny and Sam were rooling on the floor trying to get their percious letter D. Danny finally got the letter and ran out the door. He ran straight to his house and hid the letter under his matress. "Sam will never find you now!!!!!" Danny went to get a shower. Sam carefually snuck through the window.

Sam ransacked Danny's room until she found the letter d under his matress. She laughed manically, locked Danny's Bathroom door, and jumped out the window. Sam ran all the way home. She was making out with the d. "I love you and Mean old Danny will never take you away from me."

Sam Said.

The next Day Sam went to the store. She put D in her Purse. A magical stranger came along and swipped her purse. " NOOOOO!! D was in there. " said Sam as she started to cry." mwah ha ha I Will never give him back!" DANNY said ina crazy voice! HE turned into dp and flew away.

Sam sat in aisle 10 and cried. "I WANT D BACK WHAAAAAAAA!!!!!" Sam's makeup was running down her face.

She was a complete mess. She ran to the bathroom ad re-did her make-up. "I need My D!!!!!!! " Sam walked home with a unkown feeling. She keep looking over her shoulder as if someone was wathing her. Then someone droppped the letter D on the ground! "YES! my love has come back to me." But Sam heard a ticking!

IT WAS A BOMB. Sam held up a sign that said yipes. The bomb went off. All that got hurt was Sam's make-up. Danny was the one who droped the time bomb "D". Danny was happy with the work that he has done. Danny would never give up D again. Danny started to take D everywhere he went so Sam would not take him again.At night, Danny even but D in his boxers!

Sam wouldn't dare putting her hands in there. ANYWAY, Sam was so mad at Danny. She called Tucker." How can you LET Danny take D away from me" Sam yelled at Tucker. "Just come over, i'll take carer of it" Tucker said calmly.

Sam went over Tucker's House of RANDOM-NESS AND DOOM!!! " Tucker Get Danny OVER HERE NOW!!!!!! OR ELSE!! "Sam was furious. She hated Danny right now. Tucker called Danny right away. Danny was there in a flash.

Once again, Tucker tied Danny and Sam up. He said the magic words" YOU ARE GETTING SLEEPY(reapet 4 times).

Danny and Sam woke up in a sleepy haze.They didn't love the letter D anymore. Danny and Sam relized what had happened.

They kissed and made up. Thet decided to never fight over inanimate objects again. " You guys are foolish...wait for next time" Tucker mummbled.

**A/N:WAS IT A GOOD CHAPPIE? R+R. NEXT CHAPPIE COMING SOON, THE VOICES !!!!!! THE NEXT CHAPPIE WILL PROBALLY BE THE "SAVE THE FROG BUTTON" FROM SI.**

**-ALWAYSPOLISH1324**


End file.
